Could love ever live here? 1
by SakuraLove03
Summary: Well my story is about Sesshomaru and Rin and how a big mistake On Sesshomarus part Turns his biggest weakness Compassion it toAn even stronger will to live. I hope you all like it.OH AND I'M LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR FOR CHAPTER 2HELP ME PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

HI all I'm Robin and Inu-yasha is not mine cry's  
I know I know sad right.

Heheheh well on to the story

(Could love ever live here?) #1

As Lord Sesshomaru came into view I noticed that he was holding his left side. He showed no signs of pain so I let my worries drift away with the passing wind. Lord Sesshomaru began to sit down beneath the grand Sakura tree that was on the grounds we had chosen to rest at for the night. I saw Lord Sesshomaru wince as he sat down. I ran to his side and coyly asked if he was okay. Lord Sesshomaru just looked at me with the coldest gaze he could muster and growled at me. His eyes turned a devilish red and a smile appeared on his usually sullen face, but as soon as they had appeared, the red eyes were gone and so was my Lord Sesshomaru.

Surprised by my lord's sudden outburst, all I could think to do was to go and find him. I had to find out what I had done wrong, but instead of turning and running after him, I turned and almost made a toad pancake out of Jaken. He was, at the moment, staring at the spot at the tree where Lord Sesshomaru once had been with wide eyes. I pushed aside the feeling that Jaken had something to tell me concerning what had just happened, and sped down the same path my lord had taken. I could hear Jaken yelling in the distance, but I paid no mind to his warnings.

Quite some time ago I had made a promise to my lord that I would stay by his side no matter what happened.

I soon came upon a cave and at its entrance was Lord Sesshomaru. He hadn't gone as far as I thought he would, but that's okay. I was walking toward him when he spotted me. His eyes were red like before, but this time they weren't turning back to the hazy gold that I'm so use to. Then a crazed smile graced his face. As Lord Sesshomaru walked toward me I felt a fear that I hadn't felt since the day that my family was killed.

I closed my eyes and waited for the fear to pass, but when it didn't pass I opened my eyes just in time to see my lord's clawed hand come down and grab my kimono. He held me there for a moment almost in hesitation it seemed, but then he threw me against a tree. I winced in pain as I came down with a 'thud'.

I was a strong girl, but I knew that I was bleeding from the warm liquid running down the back of my neck. By grabbing on to a low hanging branch, I pulled myself to my feet only to find that I was much too frightened to stand on my own. As I fell to the ground my lord ran to my side.

His eyes were a hazy gold once more. There was quite a bit of perspiration lingering on his brow, as if he had been fighting against something.

"What's the matter my lord? Did something I do upset you?"

"No Rin. You did nothing to upset me, but it is your fault for the change in my demeanor."

"My lord, what do you mean? You just said I didn't do anything to upset you."

"Yes Rin that's right. Nothing you have done has upset me, but you are in heat."

"What do you mean 'in heat'?"

"I mean, you are giving off a intoxicating scent."

"But I'm a human."

"You may be human, but even a strong demon like myself has a hard time resisting the scent you're giving off. Rin, you must leave. If you stay here I think I may do something to you that I will regret."

"Like what my lord?"

"Rin, I believe that I would force myself upon you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but…ummm…you need not force yourself upon me. For I will give myself willingly to you my lord."

"Good. I was hoping you would say something like that. Rin, I wasn't going to let you go anyway."

I watched as Lord Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and the same smile reappeared. I knew that my lord had lost control completely at this point. I also knew that I wasin for a great deal of pain. And I was.

Within a moment I was stripped naked and pushed to the grassy floor. Though his claws never once grazed my skin. And that was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up it was early morning. Jaken was sitting next to me looking over at my master, who at the moment was looking at his clawed hands that were now covered in blood. Where the blood came from, I did not know.

When I tried to get up the pain shot through me like lightning and I fell over. From what I could see of my body from the fetal position I was in, there were deep bloody claw marks on my arms. There was quite a bit of blood between my thighs and my neck was burning.

My lord finally noticed I was awake and looked at me as if to say 'I'm sorry'. My lord walked over and picked me up. He started down toward the hot springs. After a bit I noticed that I was shaking. I believe it was more because of the fact that I was in pain or because my lord was not wearing anything.

For I was not scared of my Lord Sesshomaru.

Well that's it for now all ... sorry it is so short there is more to come soon  
so hugs to all of you that read my fic  
And please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( so we continue on ) 8

RIN: POV

Well it has been 2 months since My Lord lost his control and had his

way with me; well, to say the least he has been acting very odd;

he wont let me go any were by my self. Like the other day I saw this cute little bird and I ran to go look at it but he yelled at me and told me that I needed to be more careful, I just don't understand; before he would have just turned his noses up at such a childish show of emotion. Oh, and I think I have gotten sick because in the mornings I have been throwing up. I told this to My Lord but he just said I was going to have to deal with it. I think he knows what is wrong with me but he won't tell me anything. I think that something must be wrong, well My Lord is not telling me so I guess I should give up on trying to find out what is wrong from him and try to figure it out for myself.

SESSHOMARU: POV

It has been a month and a half since I have nodes Rin was with pup.

At first I didn't know what to do. I must admit, I thought of telling her what was going on and tell her that we will just get rid of it when the pup comes but now I'm not sure that I could do that to her; if any one found out that I have mated with a human I would be looked down upon. Rin thinks that she is sick and has asked me what was wrong with her but I just couldn't tell her that she was with pup and I didn't want it. Well, I think that I may just take her to my brother and his mate.

For I know nothing on what to expect when a human births a pup and my brothers mate has gone threw this, so I may just leave her with them when the time comes. I think that when she starts to show I will tell her. Until then I'm just going to take the best care of her I can.

(BACK TO STORY)

"Well then Rin let us be off", said Sesshomaru as he got up from the spot he had chosen to rest that night(not that he needed to rest).

But for Rins sake and the babby they did. "where did that wretched girl run off to Now", said Jaken as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean where is she Jaken, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her.", Sesshomaru said as he sped off to look for his charge. "That child just can't hold still for even one minute." he said as he picked up her scent in the near by woods. "Rin, why did you run off if I have told you once, I have told you twice to stay close to me." He said. Yet he stopped his lecture when he saw that Rin had started to cry. "Rin, what is it whas it something I said? I am just worried about you and I just want you to know that it is not safe for you to go wondering of all by your self." he said with a slightly worried look on his face when her tears did not stop. "why **Why do you care so much about me now?"** said rin while crying hysterically. "it use to be I could go any place I wanted, but now it is like you are trying to keep me locked up. I just don't understand." Rin said; her sobs now slowly subsiding. If Rin was not pregnant, Sesshomaru would have scolded her for taking such a town with him. Yet he knew that she was very confused right now he had been treating her differently as of late, so it was only natural for her to question why. Though what could he tell her? That she was with pup. No, of course not he could not tell her yet he wasn't ready to, not yet, but soon, so what to tell her right now? "Rin I'm worried because you have been sick as of late so I don't want you running off, ok?"

"I know, but I have been sick for too long. I think it may be something else." said Rin in a slightly worried yet confident voice.

"And what do you think is wrong with you Rin?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well I heard a few of the older female demons talking to a young demon girl about what was happening to here body and I think the same is happening to me. I think I might be pregnant my master, and with your child." Rin sobbed as she went on. "I know that this must never get out and that you absolutely hate half breeds and their scent, but this is my child. No, are child and I wish to keep it even if that meens that once it is born you will leave. I want to keep this child no mater what you say."

"As you wish Rin it is true you are and I didn't plan on keeping, but I care about you and wish you to be safe, so I will keep you with me until the pup is born. I was just going to give it to my brother and let you stay with me, but if you want you don't have to be at my side any more.

"Oh I want to but this child will mean the world to me. I want my child to have a good up bringing unlike your brother, but thank you for trying to keep me safe." Rin said as she walked up to him and slowly reached for his hand.

"For now I will be by your side. No, we will, our child and I until the day we must part. I will love you" Rin said keeping the last bit to herself.

Well that's it for chapter 2 please R&R I will be very thankful

Hope you liked it. There will be more soon to come. I hope within 15 to 20 days. Well hugs to all that read my story till next time bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 ( so we continue on ) 8

RIN: POV

Well it has been 2 months since My Lord lost his control and had his

way with me; well, to say the least he has been acting very odd;

he wont let me go any were by my self. Like the other day I saw this cute little bird and I ran to go look at it but he yelled at me and told me that I needed to be more careful, I just don't understand; before he would have just turned his noses up at such a childish show of emotion. Oh, and I think I have gotten sick because in the mornings I have been throwing up. I told this to My Lord but he just said I was going to have to deal with it. I think he knows what is wrong with me but he won't tell me anything. I think that something must be wrong, well My Lord is not telling me so I guess I should give up on trying to find out what is wrong from him and try to figure it out for myself.

SESSHOMARU: POV

It has been a month and a half since I have nodes Rin was with pup.

At first I didn't know what to do. I must admit, I thought of telling her what was going on and tell her that we will just get rid of it when the pup comes but now I'm not sure that I could do that to her; if any one found out that I have mated with a human I would be looked down upon. Rin thinks that she is sick and has asked me what was wrong with her but I just couldn't tell her that she was with pup and I didn't want it. Well, I think that I may just take her to my brother and his mate.

For I know nothing on what to expect when a human births a pup and my brothers mate has gone threw this, so I may just leave her with them when the time comes. I think that when she starts to show I will tell her. Until then I'm just going to take the best care of her I can.

(BACK TO STORY)

"Well then Rin let us be off", said Sesshomaru as he got up from the spot he had chosen to rest that night(not that he needed to rest).

But for Rins sake and the babby they did. "where did that wretched girl run off to Now", said Jaken as he got to his feet.

"What do you mean where is she Jaken, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her.", Sesshomaru said as he sped off to look for his charge. "That child just can't hold still for even one minute." he said as he picked up her scent in the near by woods. "Rin, why did you run off if I have told you once, I have told you twice to stay close to me." He said. Yet he stopped his lecture when he saw that Rin had started to cry. "Rin, what is it whas it something I said? I am just worried about you and I just want you to know that it is not safe for you to go wondering of all by your self." he said with a slightly worried look on his face when her tears did not stop. "why **Why do you care so much about me now?"** said rin while crying hysterically. "it use to be I could go any place I wanted, but now it is like you are trying to keep me locked up. I just don't understand." Rin said; her sobs now slowly subsiding. If Rin was not pregnant, Sesshomaru would have scolded her for taking such a town with him. Yet he knew that she was very confused right now he had been treating her differently as of late, so it was only natural for her to question why. Though what could he tell her? That she was with pup. No, of course not he could not tell her yet he wasn't ready to, not yet, but soon, so what to tell her right now? "Rin I'm worried because you have been sick as of late so I don't want you running off, ok?"

"I know, but I have been sick for too long. I think it may be something else." said Rin in a slightly worried yet confident voice.

"And what do you think is wrong with you Rin?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well I heard a few of the older female demons talking to a young demon girl about what was happening to here body and I think the same is happening to me. I think I might be pregnant my master, and with your child." Rin sobbed as she went on. "I know that this must never get out and that you absolutely hate half breeds and their scent, but this is my child. No, are child and I wish to keep it even if that meens that once it is born you will leave. I want to keep this child no mater what you say."

"As you wish Rin it is true you are and I didn't plan on keeping, but I care about you and wish you to be safe, so I will keep you with me until the pup is born. I was just going to give it to my brother and let you stay with me, but if you want you don't have to be at my side any more.

"Oh I want to but this child will mean the world to me. I want my child to have a good up bringing unlike your brother, but thank you for trying to keep me safe." Rin said as she walked up to him and slowly reached for his hand.

"For now I will be by your side. No, we will, our child and I until the day we must part. I will love you" Rin said keeping the last bit to herself.

Well that's it for chapter 2 please R&R I will be very thankful

Hope you liked it. There will be more soon to come. I hope within 15 to 20 days. Well hugs to all that read my story till next time bye now.


	4. Chapter 4

Eighth Month

Well, Sesshomaru's nerves were a wreck now that Rin was eight months pregnant, but he would never tell her that he was a mess on the inside. He worried constantly about keeping Rin calm at all times he worried so much about her going into labor too soon, before her due date. Without thinking, Sesshomaru thought to himself, _I think I have gotten used to the idea of having Rin and the baby here with me. Why is that am I getting soft like my father? NO, I am two times the man he ever was. I will not let my Rin and our child be left without a mate and my pup with no father. I have too much going for me right now. I won't let my heart lead me to my death. But I do believe I love her... What am I going to do about that now?_ He had made his own fire only minutes ago (he doesn't need servants anymore) and had been staring into the flickering flames while his thoughts went through his brain.

_Rin's POV_

Well, I think it is going to happen some time very soon though when I'm not sure of it. I guess you could say it's a feeling or something like that. Well, my lord has been keeping me inside as of late… I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! I need to get out! I need to breathe the fresh air, walk barefoot through the wet grass in the mornings! Well, I guess there is not much I can do about it though... Oh well. My lord has gone to fetch his brother and his brother's mate before it is to late and I have the pup on my own last week. He had decided I was not to move so he was going to bring his brother here instead of us going there.

Well I am enjoying the fact that he has been so worried with my health, but he won't let anyone near me. I guess that is a bit displeasing...

…. Two weeks later ….

_Seshomaru's POV_

Well, Rin has gone in to labor and I, my self am a mess. Inu-Yasha won't let me in to see Rin and nether will his mate. I'm in such a rut right now, so here I am in my room I think I'm going to go for a walk in a minute. I just can't take Rin's screaming like that. I want to hold her so bad, but my stupid brother said that I should just what until it's over. He said she may get mad at me and I may loose my temper with her. But I say what does he know? She has the right to be mad at me for I am the one who got her into this situation. I sometimes think that if I had just been able to keep my cool for just a it longer my Rin wouldn't be in pain right now if I hadn't – (smack)

"What the hell? I have just been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes," said Inu-yasha with a grin. "There are some people that I would like you to meet," and this he said with a smile as he led me in to the room where Rin was settled in a big bed. I must admit I was a bit nervous to see my pup, but when I saw two bundles of moving blankets I was outright stunned. I hesitantly walked over to where Rin was and looked at her. She looking tired, but was also glowing with pride as she held the twins. She looked up at me and just smiled, saying, "We have twin girls." I just thought, _two girls my God what do I do now?_ _Girls! _Oh boy, I didn't know what to say so I just looked at them. The one in Rin's right arm had black hair all except two snow white streaks that came down in the front of her face and piercing ice blue eyes and one purple stripe on either side of her cheeks. Now the one in Rin's left arm had beautiful shimmering snow white hair except for two strips of black that came down in the front of her face she had eyes the color of golden honey and a crimson crescent moon on her forehead. However. the one thing really made them different from one another was that the pup with black hair had ears like mine slightly pointed and the pup with snow white hair had dog ears like my half breed of a brother. "What should we name them, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a weak, but happy voice.

"The one with black hair will be called Sunako and the one with snow white hair will be called Yuki," I told her.

"Oh master I love the names. Um, may I ask why you picked them?"

"The names just suite them is all."

"I see…My lord, would you like to hold them?"

"_Hold them? Why would I want to do something like that now?"_ Well that's what I was thinking at the time but what came out of my mouth was, "As you wish, Rin." She positive glowed with happiness. I walked forward and hesitantly touched the pup on the right and then the pup on the left.

The pup with black hair cooed and smiled at me while the white haired pup just grabbed my cold thumb and started to suck on it. I could all ready feel her fangs coming in. Yuki seemed calm, where as Sunako was full of energy, so I carefully picked up Yuki and sat down on the bed. She was still gnawing away at my thumb. Rin tried to give Sunako to me, but she had started to cry right away, so Rin just held her for a bit and then Inu-yasha offered to take her so Rin could sleep for a bit before Rin had to feed them. Rin went to sleep and I followed Inu-yasha to the room we had set up for the pup.

"They can sleep in the same crib till I make you another one. It should only take about two days," Inu-Yasha informed Sesshomaru.

"Mm, may I help, brother? After all, they _are_ my pups," I pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Short interlude to the next chap

Well I am not shore what you all will think of this this is the short before a pretty long one I think it is a bit confusing thaw

"Sesshomaru, come back please. You can't just give up your life to this witch! Think about the girls, they need you to be there. They need their father!"

"What they need is to live to see there fifth birthday, Rin. It is me or them and I choose to save my pups. Rin, I love you: remember that!" Sesshomaru yelled as he put him under her spell and she fell to the ground with a thud. Rin ran as hard as she could to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut luckily when she get there, the twins were there, waiting outside for her and Inu-yasha was holding his newborn pup. Inu-yasha and Kagome now had six pups and all of them where just beautiful. As Rin ran up to Inu-yasha, he gave the pup to Yuki and ran to Rin as she fell to the ground in a heaving, tearful mess.

"He's gone! That witch took him! I want him back, give him back! Why did he have to go, he is so stupid! Oh god Sesshomau come back!" Rin shrieked in agony.

"Rin, what is going on? What happened to my brother?"

"Well there was this woman that was talking to the girls the other day and I thought nothing of it at the time, but when I told Sesshomaru about her, he ran off and I followed him. When I got there, he was trying to trade his soul for the girls life. I tried to make him stop but I was too late and the spell was cast. It can only be broken in 17 years. Oh Inu-yasha, I should have kept a closer eye on the girls," cried Rin. before she passed out. Inu-yasha took her inside to rest, then he went to get Kagome back from her time ( she had gone back for her brother's birthday.) When Inu-yasha returned with Kagome, she immediately ran to Rin's side to comfort her.

The twins just looked at each other and asked simultaneously, "Where's Father?" Rin, of coarse, broke down into tears, so Inu-yasha took the girls out side and told them what had happened to their father. Well, the news didn't so much as faze Yuki, but Sunako began to cry. The girls went back inside and Yuki walked up to her mother and just held her. Sunako ran to Rin and fell in to her arms and began to cry once more

"It will all be okay, Mother," said Yuki in a very calm voice .

Then Sunako asked, "Will Father be coming back?"

"Yes, he will and we will all wait for him," Rin told them, sniffing.


End file.
